Kidnapped
by Dragneel777
Summary: Ed gets kidnapped by a man who seems to know him as someone else...


**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

 **All rights go to Hiromu Arakawa!**

 **NO FLAMES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...FMA...**

Snowflakes fell into the boy's outstretched hands the snow melting only as it hit his left hand. Each flake that landed on his right hand only sat there, not melting on the cold metal.

Cold wind rushed through making the boy shudder and scowl. "How long does the Colonel-Bastard expect us to stay here?"

A seven foot tall suit of armor stood behind the boy a small child's voice came from the armor, "I don't know. We're up against the Ice Alchemist. He could be really dangerous." Said the worried, quiet voice.

The boy sighed and knocked on his younger brother's armored chest, "Don't worry Al."

The boy stood tall," We'll just deal with this wack-job, then we'll be on our way."

"Right."

The older boy had long golden hair with golden eyes. He wore black pants with a black tank top and an over coat along with black boots. He also wore a long red coat with a familiar symbol of a snake curling around a cross with a crown and small wings above it.

The suit of armor- Al- peeked over at his older brother, "That storm looks pretty bad brother, are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." The older boy looked over at the rapidly approaching storm clouds, "Although if the Colonel-Bastard is trying to piss me off then it's working."

"Brother!"

The older boy peeked back just in time to see a spear of ice flying towards him.

"Damn!"

The older boy jumped out of the way and looked up to see another spear flying towards him.

 _Damn! I can't dodge in mid air!_

The older boy clapped his hands together then he touched his metal arm and created an arm blade, cutting the spear in half. Then he landed and turned in the direction the spear came from. "How nice of you to show up! And here I thought that we were going to have to run all over East City for you!"

A transmutation circle glowed and a man ran out of the dark with a sword of ice in his hands.

The older boy scowled, "I guess you're Dol Stormbir the Ice Alchemist?"

The man attacked and the older boy was able to block that attack with his metal blade.

"An automail arm?" Dol whispered. "Golden hair and eyes- I know you! You're the Fullmetal Alchemist! Edward Elric!"

Ed smirked, "Nice, first try."

"Who knew the Fullmetal Alchemist was just a little kid-" The man teased.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN GET STEPPED ON 'CAUSE HE'LL FIT IN THE CREVASSE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE SHOE!" Ed's voice could be heard all over East City followed by a loud _"Clang!"_

. . . .

"Well done Fullmetal, we were able to catch Dol with little damage." Colonel Roy Mustang said as he studied the final report.

Ed was still steaming, "No thanks to you."

Mustang peeked over at the twelve year old boy, "The Ice Alchemist was loose and you happened to be in town. I figured you needed the exercise-"  
"LIke hell! You just want us to make you look good so you can rise in the ranks!" Ed yelled.

The Colonel sighed, "What do you think of me? You act like I planned all this."

Ed scowled, it wouldn't surprise him...

"Any leads on the Philosopher's Stone?" The Colonel asked, it was quiet so he peeked up seeing a frown on E'd face, "Another false lead?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah." then he looked over at his younger brother, "But don't worry Al, we'll find it, and we'll get you original body back."

"And your's too." Al answered.

Ed stood up and stretched, "Well I dropped off the report, can we go now?"

The Colonel was about to answer but he paused, "Hold on a sec Fullmetal, I'll drive you home."

The brothers froze, "What?"

Lieutenant Hawkeye peeked over then nodded, "Shall I come sir?"

"No need," The Colonel stood up and grabbed his coat, "And anyway, my car's pretty small. I'm fairly certain that you won't be able to fit in the back seat with Alphonse."

"Yes sir,"

 _It's not my fault I'm so big!_ Al whined then looked over at his confused brother and they followed The Colonel out.

Ed kept quiet as he walked, at first he was going to turn down The Colonel, but a look in his superior's eyes told him to go along with it, and all of his questions would be answered.

Once they were in the car Ed turned to The Colonel, "Alright, what the hell is going on?"

The Colonel sighed and pushed back his black hair then looked into Ed's serious gold eyes with equally serious dark gray ones. "East City is dealing with another problem right now." He said as the car started to move.

"Oh, and let me guess, you want me to deal with this guy as well-"

"No." Mustang snapped, shocking the brothers. "I want you to stay as far away from this one as possible."

"Why what's going on?" Ed asked.

"We don't know much, only that it is a middle aged male who is kidnapping and murdering young boys with blonde hair." The Colonel watched as Ed's face visibly paled and he looked down at his own golden braid.

"You think he'll try to come after me?" Ed asked quietly.

"We all do. You are blonde and you're around the same age as the other boys." The Colonel scowled and looked ahead, "Even the Fuhrer is worried about you."

"King Bradley?" Al asked with no small degree of shock in his voice.

Mustang nodded, "Now, it's your choice Fullmetal. Either I assign you a bodyguard or the Fuhrer will."

"WHAT!" Ed yelled, forcing The Colonel to lean away from him, "I don't need a bodyguard!"

"Fullmetal!" Mustang snapped. Ed closed his mouth and looked away.

"I'm a State Alchemist, I can take care of myself." Ed growled.

"This is an order from the Fuhrer, even if you can these are orders." The Colonel said and peeked over at the young State Alchemist. "Do you understand?"

Ed peeked over at The Colonel and scowled, "If you choose, who will the person be?" Ed asked.

"Major Armstrong has volunteered." The Colonel said as he took a left turn.

Ed immediately felt sick, "Not him again-" He whined remembering The Strong-Armed Alchemist. The he looked away and sighed, "Why does it have to be him?"

Mustang smirked, "Cause he does a good job, believe it or not it's hard to keep an eye on a shrimp like you in a populated place-"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Ed's voice yelled causing the car to swerve.

. . . . .

"Colonel Mustang sir!" Alex Louise Armstrong stood tall(er) and saluted

Mustang returned a salut. "Good to see you Major, I assume these two will be safe in your car?"

"Of course sir!"

Mustang turned to the Elric brothers, "Well I should get back to work." He walked up and looked down at Ed, "Don't even think about ditching your guard." Then he turned and walked away."

. . . . . . .

Later that night the boys sat in their room with papers scattered all over the floor. Major Armstrong stood outside guarding the room.

Al peeked over at his older brother, who was focused on one of the papers. "Brother?"

Ed peeked up, "What's up Al?"

"Why'd you let the Colonel pick our bodyguard? I know you don't like him."

Ed sighed and picked up another paper, "He may be a bastard, but he's smart enough to pick somebody who's aware of the current situation. The Fuhrer might not." Ed peeked over, "Despite this creep being at large we still need to find another lead to get your body back."

"And yours." Al commented.

Ed gave a sad smile, but didn't say anything. After a moment of silence he spoke again, "Tomorrow we need to ask the Colonel-Bastard if we need a bodyguard to go to Central."

Al peeked over from the paper he was reading, "Central?"

Ed nodded, "The Central Library has more information on the Philosopher's Stone then East City does-" There was a knock at the door- "We may find something new that we can look into-" There was a louder knock- "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Ed yelled and stood up and walked over to the door, opening it.

He looked up at a middle aged man, he had brown hair with brown eyes, and wearing a simple suit. Ed could take one look at him and tell that he wasn't military, and he didn't recognize him.

"Well hello Lyrun."

Ed blinked. _Who is this guy?_ He shook his head, "Um- sorry, but you got the wrong guy-"

 _Wait. Where's the Major?_

"Brother!"

Ed peeked back just in time to see a huge hooded man behind him, "WHat the hell-" Ed yelled and clapped his hand together, only to be struck from behind.

"Brother!" Ed heard his brother scream as he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

. . . . .

"There's nothing to worry about!" Mustang laughed, "My assistant isn't in right now so I can spare a few minutes listening to your sweet voice Elizabeth."

"Well isn't that sweet of you Roy, the store is pretty empty right now. No sign of my regular customer yet. Are you planning anything this weekend?"

Roy sighed, "If I can get the time off. I've got a customer of my own to deal with."

Elizabeth laughed, "Not a friendly one I assume?"

Suddenly the door opened and Lieutenant Havoc stepped in and saluted.

Mustang raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Can I call you back later Elizabeth looks like some work has come up."

"Oh sure Roy-"

After a moment the Colonel hung up and looked at Havoc, "What's up Havoc?"

"Major Armstrong called sir. He said the dorms where the Elric brothers are staying was attacked by two Alchemists-"

"Two?"

"Yes sir- The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric is missing sir."

Mustang stood up, "Head over there at once!"

Havoc saluted, "Yes sir!" Then he left.

Mustang glared out the window and gritted his teeth, _you better stay alive Fullmetal._

. . . . .

The first thing Ed noticed was his automail arm was gone. Also he was in a semi-soft bed with a blanket pulled up to his shoulders.

"What the hell?"

Ed sat up and looked around, he was in a bedroom with only a bed and a chair next to the bed.

"Where the hell am I?" He jumped out of bed and ram to the door, trying to open it - but it was locked.

"Damn." He looked around but saw no sign of his automail arm.

Suddenly the door opened and the same man as before stood in the doorway, "Hello Lyrun."

"I told you before!" Ed yelled, getting frustrated. "That's not my name! My name is Edward Elric-"

The man stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, "It's been eight years, it doesn't surprise me that you wouldn't recognize me Lyrun-"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Ed yelled.

"Sit down Lyrun, we have a lot to talk about." The man said, not reacting to Ed's yelling just now.

Ed bit his lower lip and didn't say anything, _this is bad- really bad._

He found himself walking over and sitting on the chair, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man smiled and took out a notebook, no- Ed looked closely at the book and saw it was a photo album.

"Are you the one that murdered those blonde boys?"

"They pretended to be you Lyrun. So I killed them. " The man said bluntly, at least he was straight to the point.

Edward was about to argue but kept his mouth shut. The man smiled softly and held out the photo album, "But I know it's you this time Lyrun."

Ed peeked over at the door, _If I remember right, there was two of them- I've only got one arm, I can't use my Alchemy. I'm gonna have to buy time until I can figure out a way out of here._

He looked over at the man as the man still held out the photo album, "Go ahead Lyrun, look through it. Maybe you can remember something."

Ed took notice of the gun in the man's belt and hesitantly took the photo album, "Who are you?"

The man smiled softly, "I am your father Lyrun."

Ed held back the urge to yell at the man, _I asked for a name you idiot! AND! You're not my father he's an idiot who ditched us when we were kids! AND! IF you WERE him I'd punch you in the FACE! Not that I wouldn't already..._ Instead, he peeked down at the photo album.

"Go ahead."

 _I've got to keep myself alive._

He opened up the album and looked down at the picture of a boy with gold hair and golden eyes.

Ed frowned, he could see how this man got him mistaken with this kid- Lyrun. If he was older he would probably look a lot like Ed.

The man smiled softly, "You were four when I lost you."

Ed peeked over.

"They told me that you had died, but I didn't believe them I saw them take you away," He smiled at the photo of the boy, "You were so young- and they took you away."

The man's face turned angry, making Ed wince. "Those bastards took you away from me. They'll pay- they'll pay for what they've done!" He said angrily. "They-"

"What did my mom look like?" Ed quickly cut in, desperate to get the madman to calm down. The last thing he needed was a crazy guy freaking out with a gun.

His trick seemed to work as the man turned and spoke calmly, "You look like her- Your hair, eyes. Your face, you're a spitting image of her."

Ed frowned, he would prefer if he did look like his mom the that bastard of a father he had. Ed looked down at the picture of Lyrun, he looked exactly like Ed did at four years old.

Ed focused on a photo of Lyrun sitting on a bed looking over at something. He wasn't smiling, the Ed noticed something more specific.

Lyrun had a scar on his collar bone, being shown from his loose fitting shirt. It was a small scar, nothing deadly.

Ed reached up and touched his own collar bone, where there was a small scar from an accident with Hohenheim's alchemy when he was three.

The man noticed Ed's shaking, "What is wrong Lyrun?" Ed didn't answer, he continued shaking and without knowing he stood up- dropping the photo album, "Are you alright?"

Ed ignored him, _That kid doesn't look like me! He_ _ **is**_ _me! What the hell is going on?!_

Ed looked over at the man, shaking with a terrified look in his eyes, "Who- Who the hell are you!" He yelled.

The man seemed shocked, "Lyrun?" He stepped towards Ed and Ed scrambled back.

"Get The hell away from me!" Ed yelled.

The man stepped forward, still shocked, "Lyrun?"

"MY NAME IS NOT LYRUN! I am Edward Elric, I am a State Alchemist! I have a younger brother named Alphonse! My mother's name was Trisha-"

Suddenly the man grabbed Ed, "Enough Lyrun, settle down!" The man had a tight grip, bruising his human arm.

"Let me go!" Ed yelled in fury and struggled.

The older man grabbed Ed by the neck, pinning him against the wall. "Lyrun calm down!"

"Dammit let me go!" Ed yelled and suddenly his air was cut off. Ed's vision started to blur as the man whispered in his ear.

"Settle down Lyrun, nobody is going to hurt you."

 _Damn- I'm getting dizzy-_ Then his vision went black and he collapsed, the strange man holding him up.

"You can rest now Lyrun."

. . . . .

The Colonel slammed the phone down, "Dammit!"

Hawkeye peeked over at The Colonel, "Sir?"

"No sign of Fullmetal." The Colonel looked over at Alphonse, who sat on the couch silently. He knew that the young boy would be crying if he wasn't a suit of armor.

Major Armstrong stood by the window looking miserable with the bruise on his head. "Forgive me sir, I disobeyed your orders. I wasn't able to protect Major Elric-"

"This isn't the time to be moping around, we need to find Fullmetal before he turns out like the other boys." Mustang cut in and the Major nodded.

"Is my brother going to be alright?" Alphonse asked quietly.

The Colonel peeked over at the giant eleven year old, "He'll be fine, we'll find him."

The eleven year old kept quiet but the Colonel saw his fist tightened, no doubt blaming himself. When they found the younger brother he had dismantled and scattered all over the room.

"We'll find him don't worry-" Suddenly the phone rang and immediately Mustang picked up the phone, "This is Colonel Roy Mustang speaking-" His eyes widened and everybody kept silent.

Suddenly Mustang stood up throwing the chair behind him, yelling into the phone, "Fullmetal, where the hell are you!"

Alphonse stood up, "It's brother! Is he OK?"

After a moment Roy spoke again, ignoring Al, "You stay right where you are, I'm coming for you." He hung up the phone and grabbed his coat.

"What is it?" Alphonse asked.

"Your brother was able to get away from his captor." Colonel Mustang said, "I'm going to get him, you all stay here. We can't draw attention to him."

The Colonel walked out and closed the door behind him. He quietly slipped on his gloves.

 _When I find the bastard that kidnapped Fullmetal- I'll turn him into a smoldering pile of ash._

. . . . .

Ed sat on the floor glaring at the photo album.

 _None of this crap can be true._ Ed thought to himself. Remembering specifically how happy he had felt when his baby brother had been born.

Al was only a year younger then Ed, he had been born before the photo had been taken. Ed rested his head on his knees, wincing at the dull pain on his neck.

He peeked under the bed and stared at the dust build up. It looked like he hadn't cleaned under the bed in years. Ed stared at the dust under his bed, his mind working at a hundred miles per hour. Then he moved quickly, careful not to mess up the dust as he ripped out some of the bed springs and drew a small transmutation circle into the dust and threw down the metal, using Alchemy to create a knife.

Then he drew a bigger transmutation circle he presses his hand on the circle, the circle glowed, and a tunnel leading under the house was created.

Ed crawled into the hole and pulled the blanket over the side of his bed, just enough to cover his escape route.

Then he crawled down and through the tunnel, glad that his body was small (He would have yelled to himself if he wasn't in hearing range of a murderous madman.) He crawled as fast as he could through the tunnel.

Eventually he came to the end of the tunnel. Ed took the knife and carved another transmutation circle into the dirt. "I think I should keep underground for a bit longer before I go up to make sure I'm out of their property and in a safe place." He pressed the circle and more tunnel was created.

Ed did that two more times before he knew he had to go up, the air was getting too thin. He drew another circle and created and upwards tunnel, and he could see daylight.

Ed pulled himself up and out of the tunnel and into the light. He was in somebodies backyard.

He pulled himself to his feet and ran to the gate, throwing it open and running down the street. Luckily he wasn't too far away from downtown, so he quickly was in the crowd.

Ed chuckled; he must've stood out so much, he was covered in dirt- without even his red coat to cover his missing right arm or the bruise forming on his left arm.

Not to mention the bruise covering his neck.

"Lyrun!" A male voice shouted, Ed peeked back seeing a car driving towards him. He dived into the crowd and ran as fast as he could. He pushed past people hearing their shouts and through a door, hopping over a counter and hiding underneath it.

"Can I help you sir?"

Ed looked up at the lady cashier string down at him.

"Excuse me?"

Ed held his breath, recognizing the madman's voice.

"Have you seen my son?"

The woman peeked down at Ed who frantically shook his head, _God please! Or Whatever! Please don't tell him!_

"What does your boy look like?"

 _No! Please no! I'm not here! Please tell him that I'm not here!_ Ed begged silently, his heart beating loud enough that he wouldn't be surprised if the madman could hear it.

"He has blonde hair- please you have to help me!" The man spoke, sounding genuinely concerned.

 _No please don't!_

"Honey you're going to have to be a lot more specific then that, their are a lot of blonde boys around here- Although I did see one run by, seemed to be in a hurry." The woman said, her voice sounding displeased.

"Oh thank you!"

 _Yes, thank you._

Ed heard movement and a door opening and closing, then he breathed out in relief.

The woman knelt down, "Now sonny you ought to get home, I don't know what fight or whatever you and your dad got into but he's obviously worried-"

"He's not my dad." Ed interrupted and shakily pulled out the silver pocket watch. "My name is Edward Elric. I'm a State Alchemist."

The woman stared in shock with recognition of both the pocket watch and the name.

. . . . .

The Colonel walked into the tavern, _Of course, for all the places for Fullmetal to hide_. He walked up to the counter flashing his pocketwatch, "I'm here for the Fullmetal Alchemist."

The woman looked up seeing the pocketwatch, "Follow me."

Mustang followed the woman upstairs into the manager's office. As soon as he opened the door he sighed in relief seeing Ed sitting on the couch with a hot drink in his hand. The Colonel walked in trying to hide his relief with his normal smug look. "You really know how to scare the crap out of people don't you Fullmetal."

"Shut up. If I remember correctly I agreed to having a bodyguard so this wouldn't happen." Ed snapped.

The Colonel snicked in response, "And none of that would have happened if you weren't a magnet for trouble." He walked up to the young alchemist, "Are you hurt?"

Ed shook his head, "Not really, some bruises- but I'm alright. Didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me."

Mustang frowned, catching a glimpse of a rather large sized bruise on Ed's neck, "Let's get you out of here Fullmetal. Your brother is worried sick about you."

A look of relief flooded Ed's eyes, "Al's safe?"

"He's fine." Mustang peeked over at the tavern owner, "I thank you for looking after Fullmetal."

"No problem, I'm glad I could help."

Ed stood up setting the empty cup on the coffee stand and after thanking the owner he walked over to Mustang.

The Colonel quickly threw his coat over his subordinates shoulders, "Figure you don't want people to stare at your right arm- or lack thereof."

Ed was about to argue then took a breath and slowly nodded.

As soon as they stepped outside Ed was glad he took the coat, it was late so it was getting pretty cold. Ed shivered and the Colonel took notice of this, "Come on." He led the young alchemist to the car and had him get into the passenger's quickly closed the door and walked around, sitting in the driver's seat and closing the door.

The Colonel peeked over at the golden haired teen. Ed scowled clearly annoyed, "What?"

"How were you able to get away?"

Ed frowned, "I was able to find something to draw a transmutation circle with and I created an escape route. Once I got out I just ran."

"Do you remember where you came from" Mustang asked as he turned on the car and started driving.

Ed was quiet, trying to retrace his steps- but it was all a blur. "No. I remember running as fast as I could, he was chasing me-"

Mustang reached out and put his hand on to the boy's shoulder, calming him down. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get you back to the office." He felt the boy slowly nod and the Colonel moved his hand for driving.

After a moment Ed spoke again, "He kept calling me Lyrun."

The Colonel peeked over at Ed, "Does that name mean anything to you?"

In the corner of his eye he saw the young boy shake his head. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Mustang peeked over and saw that it was a photo of a young boy, about three or four he would have to say.

"Is that Lyrun?"

Ed nodded and Mustang took the photo, examining it. _Shit this kid's identical to Fullmetal._

"That kid has a scar exactly like mine." Fullmetal mumbled."But it can't be possible. That kid was with him and died when he was four. I still have a faint memory of Al being born. He's only a year younger than me . I remember my mom and dad- If you can call him that- Granny Pinako was also there when I was born-"

"Fullmetal calm down" Ed peeked over at the Colonel.

The Colonel quietly patted the young boy's shoulder, "We'll figure it out."

Them Mustang glared ahead as they made a turn. _First thing's first- Get Fullmetal to safety,_

. . . . .

Ed opened the door and was immediately tackled by a seven foot tall suit of armor, "Brother!"

"Hey Al-" Ed wheezed, "I- can't- breathe!"

After a moment Al released him, "Are you alright? How'd you get those bruises? Do they hurt? Where's your right arm?" The younger brother blabbered on .

"Al. Al! I'm alright!" Ed cut in." We'll worry about all that later."

Al stared at his brother for a moment then slowly nodded, "Right."

. . . . .

Mustangs team threw a map on the table and drew a circle around the tavern where Ed had hidden at, "This is where Fullmetal was found." Mustang said, "He had been running for about five minutes from somewhere."

Hawkeye studied the map and nodded drawing a larger circle that matched the distance Ed could cover.

Ed walked up examining the map, "To escape I made an underground tunnel that lasted about forty meters, when I came up I was in somebody's back yard."

"So a residential district?" Fury asked and pointed, "There's one here in the circle."

"That's a pretty big one," Havoc stated, "There's a lot of houses there, military presence will scare this guy off. Unless we're lucky and pick his house first he'll disappear and won't show up-"

"Until he comes after me again." Ed finished, his eyes scanning the map and his mind doing what a genius mind does. "I've got an idea."

The Colonel sighed, "I'm not going to like this am I?"

Ed smirked, "When do you like any of my plans?"

. . . . .

Michael Thomas watched the building intently, "Those bastards." He growled his brown eyes burning deep with hatred. His hand twitched on the steering wheel, surprisingly not reaching for the gun next to him.

"They took Lyrun from me twice."

"Well if you kept a better eye on your brat then they wouldn't get him-" said the man in the back seat.

"Lyrun is not a brat!" Michael snapped, "He is just confused."

"I don't care what he is." The man said and leaned back, "As long as I get the money you promised."

"You'll get you money as soon as I have my son and we're safely away from the military."

The man laughed, "Hell I'd take the two of you to Xing if you paid me enough."

"Xing? Yes, that would sound nice."

Suddenly there was a blue flash of light and both men stared in shock as the entire Eastern Command was deformed, spikes sticking out everywhere.

"Brother!" A voice yelled as a boy ran out of the doors.

The man stared in shock, "He escaped."

"Well old man," The man in the back seat said, "- start driving or you're gonna loose your kid."

. . . . .

Ed ran as fast as he could, hearing Al's armor just behind him.

"Brother stop!"

Ed stopped and quickly drew a transmutation circle on the wall with a piece of chalk he was able to steal from Mustang, "Oh shut up!" Then he activated it once Al was in range. Successfully pinning the suit of armor to the wall so he couldn't transmute.

Then he turned and ran, hearing Al's scream, "Brother come back!"

He ignored him and ran even faster.

Suddenly a car pulled out in front of Ed and someone appeared behind him, grabbing his arm and covering his mouth.

"Get moving brat, unless you want to get hurt." A rough voice said. Ed allowed himself to be shoved forward and into the car. Then he looked over just in time for the bigger man to get in and close the door.

"I'm glad that you're safe Lyrun." The man that claimed to be his father said. "That place is really dangerous, I'm glad that you got away."

"Al told me what you said was true." Ed said quietly.

The man smiled softly, "I know Lyrun."

The bigger man peeked behind them, "Make a right to get out of town."

The driver turned left.

"Thomas! What the hell! I told you right!"

 _Thomas huh?_ Ed peeked over at Lyrun's father, _so that's his name._

"Shut it Damion, there is something I need to get for Lyrun at home."

"Not a good idea, military will be there by now." Damion said.

Thomas kept quiet for a moment then spoke softly, "Lyrun, come to the front my son."

Ed peeked over at Damion.

"Don't mind him, climb up front." Thomas said and Ed slowly nodded and moved up front, letting Thomas help him over the seat. Once he was settled he peeked over at Thomas.

"This isn't a good idea." Damion pressed.

"You keep quiet."

Damion scowled, "As long as I get my money."

"You will get all that is rewarded."

Ed peeked back at Damion, _so, he's being paid off_.

Suddenly the car stopped and Ed peeked over, they were at the back of a simple looking house. "Come along Lyrun."

Ed nodded and opened the door following Thomas to the back part of the house. "Hurry along." Ed peeked back at Damion, who grumpily followed them. Suddenly Thomas grabbed Ed, pushing Ed ahead of him. "Damion Loutez, you are dismissed."

Ed peeked back and Damion stopped, "What the hell are you-"

A bullet in the brain killed him before he could finish his sentence.

"Now." Thomas lowered his gun, "Only the two of us know where you are Lyrun."

Ed stare at the body of Damion, even if he wasn't a genius it was easy to see how much more dangerous his situation had become.

Suddenly Thomas shifted grabbing Ed and pointing his gun. Ed was able to focus, seeing Mustang standing in the living room, "There is no point struggling Michael Thomas, we have you surrounded."

Ed peeked back seeing multiple soldiers standing behind them guns trained, including Hawkeye and Havoc.

"Yo chief! Look's like you're in a tight spot." Havoc said, keeping surprisingly calm.

"Been in worse." Ed answered, just as calm.

"Shut up!" Thomas yelled back at Havoc, who frowned and narrowed his aim, "You're not taking Lyrun away."

"Unless you want to get shot-" Mustang spoke up, "-You will put down the gun and release Fullmetal."

"I don't take orders from military dogs."

Ed felt something cold next to his ear and he felt the entire room tence up.

He peeked over and saw Thomas's gun trained on his head.

 _Shit, he's one of those types..._

. . . . .

Mustang felt the air thicken as the gun was trained on the young alchemist's head, "Thomas don't-"

"I will not let you take him!" He yelled.

"DON'T!" Ed's sudden yell surprised all of them.

Thomas looked at the young boy, jerking the gun away.

The next few moments went by in a blur.

Hawkeye took a shot, hitting the man's elbow and forcing his arm out. Ed used the chance to force away Thomas's other hand, running forward.

Mustang moved and grabbed Ed, pulling him away, and using his own body as a shield.

Several shots went off and Thomas turned to Mustang, raising his gun.

The Colonel raised his fingers and snapped, fire lighting up the air.

And Michael Thomas was no more, nothing more then a burnt corpse with bullet holes in the back.

Mustang didn't release his hold on Edward, "I won't let any of my subordinates die before me." Then he led the young Alchemist out the front door.

. . . . . .

Ed gritted his teeth in pain as the automail arm was everything in his power not to cry out in pain, resulting in mangled grunts.

The Colonel winced watching Ed swallow his pain, then it seemed to pass. "Feeling better shrimp?"

"Shut up," Ed snarled.

Mustang smirked, but was relieved to see that Ed had enough energy to snap back.

Ed peeked over at a still quiet Alphonse, "He Al-"

"Don't worry brother, I know. You had to convince the man that you believed him. I'm just glad you're safe brother."

Ed smiled softly, "Yeah me too. Now we can get back to getting your body back."

"Your's too." Al agreed.

Mustang watched the brothers talk with a small smile. Hawkeye looked over, seeing the Colonel's face, "Sir?"

We've got nothing to worry about." Mustang said.

Hawkeye smiled softly and nodded looking over at the boys, "Of course sir."

"So what now?" Havoc asked looking over at Ed.

Ed sighed and stood up, rubbing his auto mail shoulder. "We'll just do as we've always done. We have to keep moving forward, we have to get our bodies back, and nothing is going to stop us."

Mustang smirked, staring at the fire in Ed's golden eyes, undimming, "Of course you are, got any new leads?"

Ed frowned and quickly snapped, "In case you haven't noticed I've been a little busy lately," Then he looked over at Al, "Although, I've been thinking about looking up something in Central."

"Central?"

Ed nodded, "I'm wondering when the first reported use of the Philosophers Stone was." Ed peeked over, "Then we can look into that area and see if those record still exist."

"Great!" Al stood up.

Ed smiled over at his brother then waved back at the Colonel. "I'll be back in a bit, oh, and tell the Major not to be too hard on himself."

"You'll have to do that when you get to Central." Mustang said reading a file, "He was ordered back to Central."

A sick look came across Ed's face, "Great, another thing to look forward to." He sighed, "Fine. I'll see you later."

"Just try to stay out of trouble, you're enough trouble without the paperwork." Mustang said.

"Fine." Ed snapped back, "I won't die before you, you womanizing, bankrupt Colonel with a god complex."

Ed saw Mustang's eye twitch out of irritation and he left, feeling pleased with himself.

. . . . .

Once the doors closed the Colonel frowned at the file in his hands, "Am I reading this correctly Falman?"

"Yes sir. Michael Thomas, single, never married, and never had children."

Mustang frowned, "Then who is Lyrun then?"

There's no record of a Lyrun with golden hair and eyes sir." Breda said.

Fury ran in, "Sir I have an update!"

"What is it?"

"A Michael Thomas is wanted by local authorities in the East." He said, "In Renenbool."

Mustang looked up, "Resembool?"

"Yes sir."

Hawkeye looked over at the Colonel, "That town sir-"

Mustang nodded, "That's where Ed and Al grew up." He looked up at Fury, "What was he wanted for?"

"Kidnapping."

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Kidnapping?"

"Yes sir, it didn't show up it didn't show up because it was a small town report, He is charged with kidnapping a Edward Elric." He handed over the file, "A four year old boy."

. . . . .

Mustang sighed and closed the file, "I'm gonna kill that kid. He doesn't even remember getting kidnapped."

Hawkeye remained silent and listened to the Colonel's rantings instead. "Of course Fullmetal had to get in trouble when he was a little kid."

"Sir?" Hawkeye chose to speak.

"Michael Thomas kidnaps Ed, somewhere in his crazy mind he makes up the idea that Ed is his son named Lyrun. Ed is rescued, then returned to his family and we remember the rest."

"Who rescued him sir?"

Mustang frowned, "According to the report- the boy's father."

Hawkeye gasped and said, "You mean-"

"I do, Hohenheim." Mustang closed the file, "Fullmetal won't be happy to hear about this."

"Are you going to tell him sir?"

"Only if he asks." Colonel Roy Mustang said, opening the drawer, and tossed the file inside it, "Right now those boys have something bigger to worry about."

"Of course sir."

He nodded and closed the drawer, "It's gonna be hard, after all- it is a legend that they're searching for."

"Yes sir."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So there! First Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic done!**

 **Feel free to leave reviews, but no flames-**

 **We're all writers here so let's be nice.**


End file.
